<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧日前梦 by FunkyJunky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202819">旧日前梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky'>FunkyJunky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>贾拉索想起了一些事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧日前梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>发生在佣兵三部曲剧情线之后。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>篡改记录是三流伎俩，篡改记忆则是一门艺术。<br/>
刚好，这两项金穆瑞都很在行。<br/>
他没有直接把过去几年的记忆从贾拉索的记忆宫殿中删除，粗暴地剥离记忆会造成太多时间空白。金穆瑞对待这件事如同制作一件最精巧的工艺品，他只做那些最不动声色的改动——把恩崔立从场景中删除、把对话的对象换成无所谓的路人。只有遇到无法修改的记忆片段，他才会选择整块清除。幸好，几个小时的回忆对于几年的时间跨度而言，几乎察觉不到，没有人会那么细微地回想记忆里的边边角角。<br/>
金穆瑞检查了每一个角落，确保一个剪影都没有留下，办完这些，他开始做修改记录的工作。他找出了达耶特佣兵团过去几年的所有文字记录，每个字他都一一看过，然后把有恩崔立出现的部分加以修改。这部分是枯燥乏味的体力劳动。他花了点时间，但最终搞定了。<br/>
现在，贾拉索对恩崔立的印象停留在人类和崔斯特一起返回了地表，从此杳无音信。剩下的事情几乎原封不动，碎魔晶还是碎魔晶，卡林港还是卡林港，盗贼公会还是盗贼工会，只是没有恩崔立。也许会有细想之下不合理的漏洞，某些行为缺乏正确的动机，但是缝缝补补都能解释的过去。记忆是会自我修正和美化的，人总是会为自己过去的行为辩解。<br/>
不夸张地说，金穆瑞自认为自己做的几乎完美。</p><p>事实也理应如此。<br/>
贾拉索对此毫无察觉。<br/>
达耶特佣兵团的一切照常运作，他们从卡林港进口了几批地表特产到魔索布莱城出售，销量其实不差，唯一的问题是这样做的效率太低——卡林港太远，大批量的货箱又无法通过传送门运输。<br/>
商船从卡林港的装运港出发，沿着剑湾一路北上来到深水城，然后货物被搬上马车，一路向东北方向行进来到银月城附近的月之森——那里有通往幽暗地域的入口——然后一路曲折向北，终于来到魔索布莱城。运气好地话，只需要花三个十日。<br/>
更简洁的说法是，这趟生意耗时耗力，利润却少得可怜。<br/>
所有人都清楚他们在卡林港待不久了，剩下的只是时间问题，并且他们都默契地忘记了当初是为什么决定占领卡林港。遗忘很正常，尤其是对卓尔精灵来说，没有人能记得清漫长生命中发生的每件事。<br/>
久而久之，贾拉索很快失去了对这座沙漠城市的兴趣。它的缺点可以写满一卷羊皮纸，路途遥远在列表上只能排到第二，它最大的问题是一年四季阳光灿烂。<br/>
“也许下次我们需要更严谨的可行性报告。”贾拉索叹了口气。<br/>
达耶特佣兵团最终决定放弃维护这个花了大笔钱财和精力占领下来的公会据点。剩下的事情就好办了很多，值钱的东西被装进板条箱，不那么值钱的东西被顺手牵羊带走，剩下的东西被扔下自生自灭。</p><p>贾拉索最后一次环顾自己的房间，奢侈的家具极具卡林杉地区特色，还摆了一些他在地表四处搜罗来的工艺品，它们没什么不好，事实上非常好，只是对他而言，这些东西都可有可无，没有有价值到让他想带走。贾拉索思考了一下，最终决定什么都不带走，趁着其他人还在忙碌的时候，他开始四处闲逛。<br/>
所有行动都借着夜色的掩护有序进行，这座历史悠久的庞大公会建筑很快被洗劫一空，如同一座内部被掏空的废弃矿坑——挂毯被摘下，露出光秃秃的石质墙壁，家具要么被搬走，要么被扔到角落堆成杂物堆，精美的装饰品被摘下，留下一个固定用的底座。唯独奢侈的双层枝型大吊灯逃过了被拆除的危险，还安稳地挂在天花板，毕竟他们要回的地方用不到大吊灯。<br/>
高挑的底层大厅第一次空空荡荡，不知为何，贾拉索感觉这一切那么陌生，奇怪的失落感席卷了他，内心像是失去了什么重要的东西。<br/>
他沿着弧形台阶走上楼，地毯已被卷走，靴子踩上去发出清脆的声响，不断回荡在这空旷的大厅中。</p><p>不知不觉中，他来到顶层，走道尽头的一扇门吸引了他的注意力。奇怪的是，在这座公会建筑待了那么久，他似乎从未见过这扇门，甚至感到一无所知。<br/>
门没有上锁，一推就开了，贾拉索用一个戏法点上了烛火。这是一间套房，宽松舒适，窗外的视野开阔，平房的屋顶向远处铺开，视线的尽头伫立着一座高高的尖塔。这个角度的城市风景很好，贾拉索甚至有些想把房间据为己有，但现在已经晚了。房间的内部布置十分简单，除了必要的家具外，几乎没有其他装饰，显然它的主人没有费心思去打理过。<br/>
这个房间实在不是会吸引贾拉索注意的那种，但他走进这个房间却如同走进一个旧日回忆，干燥的空气中残留着白天烈日烤过的味道，像炽烈燃烧后不完全熄灭的赤色余烬。纷杂的记忆雪花般蜂拥而至，又顷刻间融化消失，贾拉索觉得自己像是从一个不留痕迹的梦中惊醒，短暂的惆怅在夜风中如同一线灰烬般吹散，对发生了什么却浑然不知。<br/>
“你在这里做什么？”金穆瑞的声音从背后响起。<br/>
“这是什么房间，我好像从来没来过这里。”贾拉索转过身问道。<br/>
“什么房间也不是，”金穆瑞轻描淡写地说，“没有人住在这里。”<br/>
金穆瑞说的对，书架几乎是空的，落着灰，卧室的床铺平整干净，不像是有人常住的样子。当然不会有人住了，贾拉索心想，如果有，他肯定会知道。<br/>
他拿起银烛台看了看，又放下，然后漫步到酒橱边，本来没指望着有什么发现，但令他意外的是，这里的物资十分丰富，不同酒标的朗姆、白兰地、伏特加，甚至还有一瓶产自幽暗地域的蘑菇酒，在橱柜里发出淡淡的绿色荧光。贾拉索从顶层抽出一支金沙酒举起来，就着火光，液体反射出点点细碎光芒，如同一瓶黄金沙漠。<br/>
也许这是他唯一需要带走的纪念品。<br/>
“我们应该出发了。”金穆瑞催促道。<br/>
“再等一会。”贾拉索拉开书桌后的椅子，坐了进去。<br/>
“你还要带上什么吗？”<br/>
贾拉索避开了这个问题，只是说，“你先下楼吧，我还有点事，过会就来。”<br/>
金穆瑞沉默着了一会，张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，却欲言又止。金穆瑞走了，走的时候带上了门。</p><p>但贾拉索什么都没做。他只是安静地坐在那里，呼吸残留在这个房间中的空气。他甚至没费心去拉开每一个抽屉，不知怎么，他清楚知道自己什么都不会找到。也许他只是喜欢停留在这个房间时的感觉，他为自己这个念头吓了一跳，感到很荒谬。<br/>
最终他伸出手，漫不经心地抚摸过插在墨水瓶里的羽毛笔，冰蓝色的羽毛过度到尾尖几乎变成纯白。对于这个朴素的房间而言，这实在是一份过于花哨的装饰品。他想起很多事情，商业区短暂开放的临时羽毛集市，各位面的珍奇羽毛在阳光下像是一片斑斓的海洋，羽毛图鉴、收藏品手提箱、三流骗子和一流探险家，花哨的帽子叠成一摞。记忆猛地戛然而止，贾拉索茫然地回过神。<br/>
他收回手，羽毛纤细柔软的触感仿佛还停留在指尖。贾拉索不曾记得自己是恋旧的人。然后他站起身离开，酒瓶握在手里，经过烛台的时候，他熄灭了火光，但没有换成黑暗视觉。<br/>
他脑中突然凭空冒出一句卡林杉俗语，遗忘是死亡的艺术。<br/>
贾拉索愣了一下，停下了往外走的脚步，他苦思冥想，却回忆不起这句话是从哪里听来的。一定是在地表时听到的，也一定是一个卡林杉人说的，有那么一刻，他甚至能触摸到这句话被说出时的语气，冷淡，带着些许嘲弄。恍惚间，他几乎以为脑海中那本厚重的遗忘之书在他面前一现而过，慷慨地向他展露出沉甸甸的一页。<br/>
他的心跳为道不明的理由猛地加速，一下一下锤击着胸腔，有什么东西正挣扎着呼之欲出。他想了很多，又似乎什么都没想。最终他放弃了，既然想不起来，那一定无关紧要。<br/>
黑暗中，他朝门外走去，轻车熟路，轻而易举避让开所有橱柜和桌椅，像是曾走过无数次那样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>